


Sucos de abóbora e a droga da amortentia

by LukaHatsune



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Hogwarts!au, Hurt/Comfort, Iwaizumi tem sentimentos demais e não fala sobre eles, Iwaizumi é o neurônio funcional do Oikawa, Kenma é disputado, M/M, Meu deus tags do ao3 são boas demais, Oikawa Tooru é um idiota que não se cuida, Sejam bonzinhos com ele, Suga e Oikawa Sonserinos porque sim, Sugawara Koushi não sabe expressar seus sentimentos, oisuga
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:49:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29839719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LukaHatsune/pseuds/LukaHatsune
Summary: A razão pela qual suco de abóbora se tornou o favorito de Oikawa Tooru.OuOnde Oikawa não sabia de nada e Suga tinha tudo sob controle, até o dia que uma taça de suco de abóbora e uma aula sobre amortentia abriu horizontes para Oikawa e Suga tem que lidar com isso.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Oikawa Tooru/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Sucos de abóbora e a droga da amortentia

**Author's Note:**

  * For [momomxrrigan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/momomxrrigan/gifts).



> Então, é a primeira vez no ao3? Quantos leitores br tem aqui? Eu não sei, serase rola traduzir pro inglês? Também não sei, mas é, estamos aqui e eu espero que gostem! Mori, essa é pra você (de novo)

**Apenas três coisas realmente passavam pela mente de Oikawa.**

A primeira, era que Iwaizumi não o emprestaria as anotações do começo da aula outra vez - mas ele as conseguiria se insistisse um pouco.

A segunda, era que Sugawa provavelmente já tinha algum comentário pronto para ser feito.

A terceira, ele estava com um cheiro de abóbora insuportável.

Mas veja bem, não era culpa dele.

Claro, todos que conheciam Oikawa, que dividiam a mesa com ele no salão principal ou o quarto no dormitório da Sonserina sabiam que a aula de poções não era realmente a sua favorita - a seriedade de Nekomata era um pouco irritante, o que era um pouco irônico, já que a seriedade de Ukai durante os treinos nunca havia de fato o incomodado, mas para ele, tudo valia a pena pelo quadribol. Então, não era segredo que ele não tinha _realmente_ a necessidade de chegar _necessariamente_ na hora ou de estar _necessariamente_ presente, mas aquele dia ele queria, talvez fosse o bom humor ou só uma preguiça de ter que implorar para Iwa por suas anotações mais tarde - o que no fim acabou sendo inútil.

Mas naquele dia, Oikawa realmente queria chegar na hora, mas justamente _naquele_ dia uma caloura derrubou uma taça de suco de abóbora nele.

 _“Ela estava nervosa”_ Iwaizumi tinha o dito enquanto o ouvia xingar no banheiro palavras que ele nunca deveria dizer “ _Só queria te parabenizar pelo jogo de sábado.”_

Oikawa sabia e ele apreciava, apreciava com todo o coração, era por aquilo que ele havia sorrido e passado dez minutos a tranquilizando antes de correr para o banheiro, mas aquilo ainda não significava que ele queria ter levado um banho de suco de abóbora, especialmente porque não teria tempo de ir para o dormitório e o trocar pelo outro, especialmente porque seus feitiços de limpeza eram horríveis e ele provavelmente pioraria a situação.

E não, ele definitivamente não queria ir para a aula com um meio uniforme molhado com cheiro de abóbora, mas lá estava ele.

E aquela deficiência nem é a pior parte, porque a pior parte definitivamente era Sugawara Koshi.

Ele era um eterno mistério na vida escola de Oikawa, o gentil Sugawara Koshi, o veterano que levantava suspeitas do chapéu seletor porque - graças aos estereótipos - era gentil demais para estar na Sonserina, a pessoa de sorriso manso e que conseguiu fazer amizade com pessoas desde a Lufa-Lufa até a arredia Grifinória, uma pessoa que era como um espírito iluminado e bondoso, simplesmente, não se dava bem com ele.

Aquilo sempre levantava suspeitas contra Oikawa, se não fosse Iwaizumi ter se aproximado, talvez ele nunca feito aquela e outras amizades - claro, ele estava sendo um pouco dramático - mas ainda assim era, era suspeito.

 _“O que ele fez?”_ alguns sussurravam pelos corredores “ _Será que ele é uma pessoa ruim?”_ outros sussurravam pelas escadas _“Será que eles já se conheciam antes e Oikawa fez alguma coisa?”_

As respostas variaram entre “ _não_ ” e _“eu nunca fiz nada”_ , mas é claro que no fundo ninguém acreditava nele, porque se Sugawara Koshi não gostava de você, obviamente _tinha_ algo de errado com você.

Porque Sugawara Koshi era gentil, e ele não teria nada contra você se você não o desse motivo para isso.

Bom, aparentemente, ele funciona sem que você o desse motivos para isso

E aquilo doía em Oikawa um pouco mais do que ele gostaria de admitir.

Ele ainda se lembrava bem do quanto estava nervoso no primeiro dia, em quanto ficou feliz por saber que o gentil Sugawara deveria estar na mesma casa e que ele provavelmente não ficaria sozinho por aquilo, o quanto ele estava animado por ter o bonito, sorridente e gentil Sugawara por perto - afinal, determinadas pessoas têm uma chance de ter quem _apenas talvez gostasse sem compromisso nenhum_ por perto?

Bom, ele tinha aquela chance, e ele estava feliz por isso.

Mas não Sugawara.

Tudo que Sugawara havia dito aquele dia foi um “Legal, bem vindo” um pouco seco e um pouco corrido depois que Oikawa o cumprimentou antes de correr e se afundar ao lado de Kuroo. Oikawa ficou em pé, parado por exatos cinco minutos até que Iwaizumi também fosse escolhido para uma Sonserina e o puxasse pelo braço ia em direção a mesa - ele dizia até hoje para Oikawa que ele era o culpado por ele estar na Sonserina, porque tudo que ele pensava quando estava sentado banquinho na frente de todos com o chapéu seletor em sua cabeça era em como gostaria de poder ir naquela direção daquele menino com cara de cachorrinho abandonado e o tirar dali.

E depois daquilo, as coisas não melhoraram muito porque, de alguma forma que Oikawa não entendia - e que ele duvidava muito que Sugawara entendesse - uma rivalidade havia se instaurado entre eles, uma rivalidade que virou uma competição. 

Porque Sugawara não queria perder para alguém que ele não queria queria, e Oikawa apenas não queria perder, especificamente, _ele não queria perder para Suga._

Qualquer um podia ver, não era difícil de se notar, ambos sempre tinham como notas mais altas com diferenças oscilantes de poucos décimos, eram eles que sempre respondiam mais perguntas durante as aulas, que recebiam os maiores e mais longos elogios distribuídos pelos professores nos finais de semestre, que enalteciam seu recurso de aprendizagem rápido e dedicação até a gentileza e bom humor dos dois, havia uma popularidade - tinha uma votação entre como de quem eram os alunos mais populares e mais bonitos de todos, tanto ele quanto Sugawara antes duas vitórias cada.

E claro, também havia uma competição que Nishinoya havia nomeado como a mais feroz de todas.

O dia em que abriram como inscrições para o novo tempo de quadribol da Sonserina, os nomes Oikawa Tooru e Sugawara Koshi estavam na lista para a posição de apanhador e, quando os alunos descobriram, os professores lutaram para conter os burburinhos e apostas, sempre que os dois se cruzavam nos corredores e trocavam olhares havia sussurros ao redor, pois apostas continuavam a acontecer por baixo dos panos e nos dormitórios e até mesmo boatos de que até os professores apostaram entre si sobre quem conseguiria a posição, e no dia do treino, o campo parecia lotado como se fosse uma partida oficial.

Se dormisse do jeito errado, Oikawa ainda sente os seus músculos doerem pelas horas de treino e sensação do vento cortando seu rosto, e por muitas vezes, Sugawara não parecia em um estado melhor. Daichi e Kuroo, os capitães do tempo havia dito que aquela havia sido a seleção mais longa de toda a história de Hogwarts.

Poderia ter sido longa e dolorosa, mas Oikawa havia um vencido, Sugawara ainda havia ficado como reserva, mas ele era titular, a capa do tempo era dele, era ele quem entraria em campo toda a partida e era ele quem agarraria o pomo e daria a sua casa a taça de campeões - e um pequeno adendo, naquele ano ele teve sua terceira vitória no concurso de popularidade, tomando a frente de Sugawara e mantendo até hoje.

Também foi determinado ano em que eles se encontram em uma das escadas que desciam em direção ao salão comunal, uma chuva torrencial caía do lado de fora e Oikawa estava molhado porque ele estava animado demais pela vitória para se importar em fugir dela. Ele tinha um sorriso no rosto, cabelos escorrendo e roupas molhadas que pareceriam que ele havia mergulhado com a Lula gigante quando se encontrou com Sugawara subindo como escadas. Ele parou a sua frente e Oikawa também parou, os olhos de Koshi eram castanhos como amêndoas torradas e estavam fixas nele como se ele fosse uma única coisa para se ver em Hogwarts.

E Oikawa não sabia como se sentir em relação àquilo.

A mão de Sugawara se estendeu em sua direção, Oikawa a apertou com força, sua pele picou e coçou e por um momento ele achou que tinha sido pego em algum feitiço.

Sugawara o olhou por longos segundos, suas mãos se separaram e Oikawa saiu em direção ao salão principal.

E de repente, o Oikawa do primeiro ano estava novamente ali, parado, vendo Sugawara Koshi se afastar enquanto ele permanecia o observando.

Oikawa não dormiu aquela noite, tão pouco prestou atenção nas aulas do dia seguinte, porque o Oikawa Tooru do primeiro ano voltou repentinamente, e o Oikawa Tooru do primeiro ano gostava de observar o bonito, sorridente e gentil Sugawara Koshi, gostava de reparar em suas pequenas coisas.

E, bom, gostava de Sugawara Koshi.

Oikawa bufou quando finalmente chegou a sala, agradecendo metalmente por ter corrido, qualquer coisa, poderia dizer que caso seu rosto existisse vermelho, era por aquilo.

\- Está um pouco atrasado, Sr. Oikawa. - Nekomata disse alto o suficiente para que toda a classe pudesse ouvir assim que ele colocou os pés na sala, o professor sorriu para ele antes de misturar mais alguma coisa no caldeirão, Oikawa retribuiu o sorriso.

\- Desculpe, professor, foi apenas um pequeno imprevisto. - Ele disse, pode jurar ter ouvido risadinhas tímidas, sorriu um pouco mais para a direção que elas eliminaram, elas soaram um pouco mais altas.

\- Vá para seu lugar.

Oikawa concordou com a cabeça, virou-se procurando por Iwaizumi quando sentiu um empurrão contra si, o jogando para trás e empurrando alguns alunos do Corvinal. Ele não precisou abrir os olhos que se fecharam no impacto para saber quem era, ele conhecia bem aquela picada e coceira na pele quando seguraram seu braço para que ele não caísse e empurrasse mais pessoas.

Sugawara Koshi estava o segurando, parecendo tão cansado, vermelho e atrasado quanto ele.

Ele o soltou no segundo seguinte, o encarando de cima a baixo por momentos que fizeram Oikawa ter certeza que ninguém mais acreditaria que seu rosto estava vermelho pela corrida.

Sugawara respirou fundo, desviou seu olhar do dele.

\- Você tem cheiro de abóbora. - Ele resmungou em um tom tão baixo que Oikawa estranhou.

\- Sr. Sugawara, já que é o único que faltava e que ainda está fora do lugar, venha até aqui. 

Sugawara apenas balançou a cabeça antes de se aproximar do professor que pouco tempo depois chamou a todos com um acenar de mão, o caldeirão borbulhava em um tom perolado, o vapor que subia em espirais espalhava o cheiro de alguma coisa suave que coçou no fundo do nariz de Oikawa.

\- Meio que cheira a cappucino, não acha? - Kuroo perguntou se aproximando dele junto com Iwaizumi, Oikawa franziu a testa.

\- Não mesmo.

\- Claro que sim. - Hinata se manifestou, surgindo com suas vestes vermelhas junto a Kenma e parando ao lado de Kuroo. - Cappucino e canela. É pra você, Kenma?

\- Chá matte. - Kenma respondeu, a cabeça dele se inclinou, o nariz se franzindo rapidamente. - E laranja.

\- Tem mais cheiro de grama. - Iwaizumi disse.

\- Definitivamente seus narizes estão com problemas. - Oikawa falou, apoiando as mãos no lado da cintura. - Tem cheiro de limão. E sabonete. E terra molhada, e um pouco de amêndoa torrada, eu acho.

\- Todos vocês estão certos. - Nekomata anunciou, prioridade a atenção de todos e acabando com o burburinhos sobre cheiros. - Essa poção tem um cheiro diferente para cada pessoa por razões específicas. - Ele se virou para Sugawara. - Se importaria de dizer qual é o cheiro para você?

Sugawara concordou, se aproximou um pouco mais do caldeirão, respirando fundo.

\- Hmm, alguma coisas salgada? - Ele disse, Nekomata balançou a cabeça que ele continuasse. - Carvalho, grama nova cortada e… - Sugawara parou, inspirou uma outra vez como se quisesse confirmar alguma coisa. - E suco de abóbora.

Nekomata balançou a cabeça, o sorriso em seu rosto era grande quando ele indicou para Sugawara que deveria voltar ao seu lugar, os burburinhos voltaram outra vez enquanto os olhos do professor vagueavam pelos alunos.

\- Essa poção é nada mais, nada menos que a amortentia. - Nekomata disse, gritinhos ansiosos exigida do fundo da sala. - É a mais poderosa poção de amor, ela não pode de fato criar o amor em alguém porque isso é impossível, mas pode causar uma poderosa atração. E a razão pela qual cada um de vocês sentem um aroma diferente é que cada amor é único e único, nunca é o mesmo. Em outras palavras, vocês sentem o cheiro daquilo que os atrai. 

De repente, uma sala estava repleta de rostos vermelhos. Burburinhos que se transformam sussurros e que se especificam conversas altas preencheram o espaço. Algumas pessoas estavam nervosas, outras riam envergonhadas, Iwaizumi parecia estranhamente conformado com algo, Kenma havia desaparecido no meio das pessoas de sua sala azul e Kuroo e Hinata se encaravam de uma maneira estranha.

Mas Oikawa não necessariamente reparava em nenhuma daquelas coisas. Seu cérebro funcionava em mil maneiras diferentes com mil hipóteses diferentes, quando deva por Sugawara, o encontrou próximo a Tanaka, e naquele momento, o cheiro de limão, terra molhada, sabonete e amêndoa torrada se chocaram contra ele como se quisessem esfregar em sua cara algo que ele já sabia.

E a única coisa que fora capaz de tirar sua atenção daquilo, foram os olhos do próprio Sugawara, que timidamente encarava seu uniforme, a mão de Oikawa subiu até seu peito e então ele sentiu a parte molhada e de cor laranja pelo acidente de manhã.

Seu estômago deu um pulo, seu cérebro, um giro. O sorriso em seu rosto foi tão descarado que Sugawara o deu as costas para ir em direção a sua mesa antes mesmo que o professor pedisse.

 _Oh,_ ele exposta, sentindo uma vontade absurda de rir por motivos que ele não tinha certeza se sabia qual eram. _Suco de abóbora, hein?_

✑

Oikawa proposta que ainda estava sentindo o cheiro da amortentia quando corrigida que na verdade era Sugawara passando pelo corredor.

Ele secava os cabelos cinzentos úmidos do banho e o cheiro de sabonete era forte e bom, ele parou assim que funciona Oikawa no corredor com a toalha nos braços. Sugawara o encarou por longos segundos até que apenas balançou a cabeça e voltou a andar, dedicando toda sua atenção a secar o cabelo.

Mas Oikawa estava ... interessado.

Ele parou na frente de Sugawara, os olhos castanhos dele se arregalaram surpresos para ele e suas sobrancelhas se ergueram em indagação. Oikawa riu, porque ele não tinha realmente nada em mente para dizer, mas mesmo assim, quando abriu a boca, a primeira coisa falou que ele foi:

\- Suco de abóbora, hein?

Sugawara revirou os olhos.

\- Isso não significa nada. - Ele resmungou, tentou andar para o lado, mas Oikawa parou a sua frente outra vez.

\- Na verdade, isso significa _tudo._ \- Ele riu. - Todo esse tempo você me odiava porque _gostava_ de mim.

\- Primeiro, eu não odeio você, só não te suporto, é diferente. - Sugawara disse, jogando toalha sobre os ombros. - E segundo, eu não gosto de você.

\- Mas me acha atraente. - Oikawa argumentou. - Você sabe, ou você me acha atraente ou o professor Nekomata errou a poção e nós dois sabemos que isso é impossível. - O corpo de Oikawa se inclina um pouco mais para frente, fitando Sugawara com um sorriso ladino. - Então, _Suga_ , o que mais você gosta em mim além do meu cheiro?

\- Ah. - Suga riu com deboche. - Eu simplesmente _amo_ quando você cala a boca.

Suga deslizou para o lado e trombou seu ombro com o de Oikawa com um pouco mais de força que seria realmente necessária, Oikawa riu baixinho, correndo atrás de Suga quando seus passos denominados a ficar mais rápidos.

\- Você tem cheiro de sabonete. - Oikawa falou, um pouco mais alto do que o necessário para um corredor vazio, mas foi o suficiente para que Suga parasse e o encarasse.

\- E? - Perguntou.

\- Eu também senti esse cheiro mais cedo. - Respondeu. - Sabonete, limão, terra molhada e amêndoas torradas.

As sobrancelhas de Suga se ergueram de novo, vez, apenas com uma genuína surpresa. Ele permaneceu parado até que Oikawa conseguiu parar a sua frente, seus olhos o analisando por um minuto ou dois em silêncio completo, quando Suga desviou o olhar para as sombras tremulantes que as tochas feziam no chão, Oikawa ultrapassou achar que seu rosto estava vermelho.

\- Onde você quer chegar? - Suga questionou, as mãos de Oikawa se torciam nervosas atrás de suas costas.

\- Nada, só… - Ele limpou uma garganta. - Nós poderíamos, sabe, conversar? Conversar um pouco mais sobre isso.

\- Não temos nada para conversar sobre isso.

\- Certo, _certo_ . - Oikawa resmungou, se apressando em segurar o braço de Suga quando ela iria se afastar de novo. - E se a gente apostar?

\- Apostar?

\- É. - Oikawa sorriu, o seu aperto no braço de Suga se tornou mais suave assim que viu o interesse nos olhos castanhos. - Tem um jogo sábado, se eu conseguir pegar o pomo em menos de meia hora, nós vamos conversar sobre isso.

\- Menos de meia-hora? - Suga surpreso. - Vai tentar quebrar o recorde no Nishinoya?

\- Exatamente.

\- Só para termos um encontro? 

\- Bom, eu não disse nada sobre um encontro, mas se quiser ver assim…

\- E o que eu ganho se você não conseguir? - Suga o cortou com um revirar dos olhos, Oikawa riu baixinho. 

\- Você fica sendo o titular pelo resto do ano. 

Os olhos de Suga se estreitaram para Oikawa, o encarando fixamente.

E então, ele sorriu.

Um sorriso ladino, afiado, nada parecido com os sorrisos que ele distribuía a todos, um sorriso tão cortante que Oikawa perdeu o ar por um minuto e o fez ter a _certeza_ de que seu rosto estava vermelho.

A mão de Suga subiu, seus dedos se enrolaram e puxaram a gravata verde e prata do uniforme de Oikawa até que ele estava curvado, suas testas a milímetros de se tocarem. 

Suga sorria.

E Oikawa não sabia o que dizer.

\- Tudo bem então. Feito. - Suga disse, sua voz tão baixa que parecia arranhar em sua garganta. - Boa sorte no sábado.

Ele soltou a gravata, Oikawa cambaleou para trás. Suga o deu as costas e voltou na direção do salão comunal.

Oikawa respirou fundo.

Ele ainda não sabia o que dizer.

✑

\- _Não sei dizer o que aconteceu hoje, mas Oikawa Tooru está feroz como nunca atrás do pomo!_

Oikawa sorriu mesmo sabendo que ninguém veria, a voz do comentarista era apenas um eco em seus ouvidos, o vento cortava seu rosto, bagunçava seus cabelos, chacoalhava suas vestes, tudo parecia um enorme borrão exceto por duas coisas: O pomo de ouro e Nishinoya .

Se tratando da competição entre as casas, ele e Nishinoya eram os apanhadores que sempre disputavam o pódio, Nishinoya era um apanhador grifinório do pior tipo, pequeno e ágil, era determinado e decidido a sempre vencer - aquilo não era realmente ruim algo, inclusive, era por ele que a Grifinória tinha o recorde de captura do pomo em menos tempo.

Mas não aquele dia, aquele dia o pomo seria dele, aquele dia, o novo recorde iria para Oikawa e para uma Sonserina.

Contudo, Nishinoya era um raio, parecia um vulto vermelho e dourado se melhorado no céu, ele havia ganhado uma vassoura nova no último ano e agora ele parecia mais veloz do que qualquer feitiço seria capaz de tornar.

Mas era de Oikawa.

Aquele pomo ainda seria de Oikawa.

23 minutos, contando.

O pomo voou em frente aos assentos da Sonserina, Oikawa passou e gritos, viu verde e prata e um cabelo cinzento, Nishinoya estava a seu lado, suas vassouras bateram em uma curva e os dois oscilaram.

25 minutos, contando.

O pomo mergulhou, Nishinoya e Oikawa foram juntos, lado a lado em queda quase livre, Noya era rápido, mas era pequeno e leve e Oikawa poderia usar aquilo a seu favor.

Ele inclinou o corpo para usar todo seu peso, esticou o braço, era realmente uma queda livre agora, suspiros ansiosos e receosos vinham das arquibancadas, uma voz conhecida gritou seu nome.

27 minutos, contando.

Sua mão se fechou, ele puxou o cabo da vassoura em uma guinada violenta para cima e para longe dos perigosos poucos graus do chão, como asas douradas do pomo de ouro se agitavam entre seus dedos buscando pela liberdade e Oikawa o apertou mais forte, as arquibancadas explodiram em gritos de êxtase, Nishinoya estava a sua frente, o rosto suado e vermelho, seus olhos brilhavam afiados e inebriados de excitação em sua direção.

\- _28 minutos! -_ O narrador se esforçou para exclamar além dos gritos. - _Uma manobra arriscada de Oikawa rendeu um novo recorde! 28 minutos e vitória é da Sonserina!_

Os ouvidos de Oikawa zumbiam, Nishinoya ainda o olhava admirado depois que o cumprimentou em um misto estranho de determinação, admiração e orgulho. Os gritos aumentaram quando ele voou com uma vassoura até as arquibancadas de sua casa.

Iwaizumi estava lá o olhando impressionado, Kenma parecia um intruso tão pequeno que ninguém havia notado e Oikawa não sabia dizer bem o que seus olhos dizem, mas pareciam ter algo de bom.

E havia Suga.

Suga com o rosto vermelho e um olhar duro, porém de olhos brilhantes em sua direção.

Oikawa soltou o ar que nem deve estar prendendo quando o viu, jogou o pomo já fechado para ele e Suga o pegou em reflexo. Oikawa sorriu, inclinou sua cabeça.

\- 28 minutos. - Foi o que ele disse.

\- Amanhã. - Suga falou baixo e grosso, seus olhos ansiosos para se distanciar dele. - E não faça isso de novo.

Suga devolveu o pomo para Oikawa em um lançamento forte e violento, ele desceu como escadas da arquibancada com passos rápidos e Iwaizumi o seguiu em seu encalço quase na hora.

Kenma acenou para ele, e o Oikawa do primeiro ano estava lá novamente, observando Suga se afastar, completamente parado até que seu tempo veio em sua direção com gritos de alegria, o levando para ainda mais longe.

✑

\- Sabia que ele gritou seu nome?

Oikawa olhou para o reflexo de Iwaizumi pelo espelho enquanto ajeitava pela quarta vez o cabelo, o amigo lia entediado algum livro trouxa que havia trazido de casa.

\- Quem? - Oikawa perguntou, Iwaizumi passou outra página.

\- Koshi. - Ele respondeu casualmente. - Quando você e o Nishinoya deram aquele mergulho atrás do pomo ele correu na frente da arquibancada e gritou por você.

_Oh._

Oikawa se lembrava, uma voz familiar chamando seu nome. 

Havia sido Suga?

\- Porque? - Oikawa perguntou, os ombros de Iwaizumi se balançaram.

\- Foi uma manobra arriscada, nem Noya foi até o final dela. - Respondeu. - Ele ficou preocupado.

 _Oh._ Oikawa proposta um outra vez. 

Era por isso que ele parecia tão irritado.

Iwaizumi riu, o som do livro fechando fez Oikawa se virar para ele.

\- Você parece surpreso. - Disse.

\- Por que eu não estaria? - Replicou. - Sabe, é o Suga, ele nunca ligou para mim e de repente está preocupado?

\- Pela aula do Sr. Nekomata, ele sempre se importou muito com você. - Iwaizumi disse. - E quando você deixou de o chamar de Sugawara para só Suga? Ainda vai chegar no _Koshi_ esse ano?

Oikawa revirou os olhos, Iwaizumi riu.

\- Ele te chamou de Tooru. Parecia mesmo preocupado. - Iwaizumi disse outra vez. - Seja legal com ele hoje.

Iwaizumi deu um tapinha em seus ombros antes de sair para o salão principal alegando que conseguiria bolinhos mais cedo se pedisse com jeitinho. Oikawa se encarou no espelho uma última vez antes de sair, ajustou o cachecol prateado em seu pescoço e o sobretudo verde escuro, acariciou as penas de sua coruja que piou para ele com algo que Oikawa levou como “boa sorte” antes de sair.

Suga estava o esperando no topo da escada, usava um sobretudo preto que parecia ter sido feito perfeitamente para ele, o cabelo cinzento brilhava com as luzes das tochas e a pinta próxima a seu olho parecia particularmente charmosa. Seu rosto ainda parecia ser duro em sua direção, mas, _ai…_

Ele estava lindo.

Oikawa sorriu para Suga, ele apenas inclinou-se na direção em que iriam seguir.

Seus passos ecoavam a medida que andavam pelos corredores meio vazios de antes do jantar, o cheiro de bolo sendo feito se espalhava pelas paredes, havia uma tensão que pesava sobre os ombros de Suga que os faziam se encolher e um pequeno vinco surgir em sua testa e chegar em uma pequena torção no canto de sua boca.

Oikawa baixou os olhos, percorreu com eles pelo corredor em direção ao jardim se esforçando para encontrar algo que poderia dizer. Mas então, Suga suspirou alto e pesado.

\- Por que aquilo fez? - Ele perguntou, Oikawa olhou curioso para ele.

\- Aquilo o quê? 

\- Sem campo. - Ele disse. - Por que contínuo descendo? Nem Noya contínuo.

\- Era o jogo, eu tinha que pegar o pomo. - Oikawa respondeu com um balançar de ombros. - Era o que eu tinha que-

\- Você estava caindo.

Suga parou de andar assim que a luz do luar que iluminava o jardim chegou até eles, os pés de Oikawa afundaram na grama fofa enquanto Suga permaneceu parado na entrada. O vento frio balançava os cabelos cinzentos que agora mais pareciam prateados e os olhos de amêndoa recusavam-se ao olhar, fazendo o chão de pedra sob seus pés era muito mais interessante.

Oikawa se aproximou dele novamente, um frio tomando seu estômago e um aperto seco subindo pela garganta.

\- Você estava preocupado comigo. - Ele concluiu, mesmo que suspeitasse, mesmo que Iwaizumi já tinha o dito, ver Suga confirmar era diferente.

\- Sempre estive. - Suga admitiu baixo entre um cruzar de braços. - Você é um idiota.

\- Mas então, esse tempo todo, por que você só ...

\- Te ignorei? Te afastei? - Suga o cortou. - Porque não ia adiantar nada se eu falasse. Você é uma máquina de se machucar e se nem Iwaizumi conseguiu fazer você parar de ser inconseqüente porque eu conseguiria?

Oikawa parou, a voz de Suga continuava baixa e até mesmo um pouco sofrida. Ele não conseguiu evitar olhar para as costas da mão, havia uma cicatriz fina lá que ele ainda podia jurar sentir doer às vezes. Tinha sido seu primeiro machucado no quadribol, um que uma enfermeira havia dito que se ele tinha acontecido no mundo dos trouxas, provavelmente nunca mais jogaria na vida.

Não tinha sido no primeiro ano, o ano em que Suga mais havia o ignorado.

E depois veio um braço quebrado, uma torção no tornozelo, um gole violento que bateu sem sua cabeça que o apagou por dez minutos, tombos, arranhões e mais quedas de alturas perigosas da vassoura do que ele era capaz de contar.

E aquele meio tempo, Suga sempre se afastou um pouco mais.

Oikawa se aproximou mais um passo, Suga parecia estranhamente pequeno.

\- Não gosto de ver as pessoas se machucando. - Suga admitiu uma outra vez, seu corpo se encolheu. - Não gosto de ver _você_ se machucando.

\- Me desculpe. - Oikawa sussurrou, Suga negou com a cabeça.

\- Não é sua culpa. E é muito idiota que eu pensar assim e agir assim por isso, mas eu só… - Suga suspirou. - Desculpe. Por esse tempo todo.

Oikawa olhou Suga por longos momentos antes de suspirar e sorrir. Tirou o cachecol de seu pescoço e o passado por de Suga, os olhos castanhos como amêndoas torradas se ergueram para ele, vez sem irritação, sem dureza, apenas uma surpresa verdadeira quando o sorriso de Oikawa - Tooru, Tooru soava - melhor permanecia gentil e compreensivo para ele.

A mão de Tooru se estendeu para ele em um convite.

\- Quer conversar sobre isso? 

Suga exalou.

E então, sorriu.

Oikawa poderia dizer que era um dos sorrisos gentis que ele oferecia para todos, mas havia algo diferente daquele, mais doce, mais macio.

Como se fosse apenas para ele.

A mão de Suga segurou a sua, a picada e a coceira acompanhadas por um calor bom vez vez.

\- É. - Suga concordou, entrelaçando seus dedos entre os de Tooru. - Eu quero.

✑

Deveria ser apenas um encontro.

Apenas um.

_Deveria._

Mas Oikawa não gostava de pouco e Suga gostava de números grandes e precisos.

Por aquele motivo, ele sabia que até a véspera de natal tido tido 37 encontros, segurado na mão um do outro 62 vezes e trocados aproximadamente 25 beijos - cinco escondidos na sala de poções, outros 5 na biblioteca e outros 15 no vestiário do tempo , porque Oikawa gostava de um pouco de emoção.

Mas é claro, Oikawa também havia se machucado outras 93 vezes - grande maioria não era nada sério, Oikawa tinha prometido a Suga que tomaria mais cuidado e ele realmente estava tomando, mas em esportes como quadribol arranhões eram inevitáveis e Suga problema de contar até o menor deles.

E talvez fosse por aquilo que os dois estivessem ali, no salão principal iluminado pelas velas flutuantes, duas xícaras de chocolate quente à sua frente, Suga usava um suéter verde e meias com desenhos de pequenas cobras. Seus dedos se torciam dentro das meias e era apenas naquilo que Oikawa pensava enquanto Suga cuidava de seu machucado que na verdade era apenas um arranhão número 94.

\- Sabe que não precisa fazer isso, não é? - Oikawa disse a Suga, o observando colocar um pequeno band-aid sobre os nós vermelhos de seus dedos.

Suga ergueu os olhos para ele, Oikawa ergueu a mão que ele não segurava em rendição.

\- Tudo bem, entendi. - Ele disse. - Mas ainda assim, você sabe, não é?

\- Sei, mas eu quero. - Suga o respondeu, as pontas de seus dedos suavemente alisavam o curativo. - Quero compensar os outros anos.

\- Awn, arrependimento.

\- Tooru, se continuar falando assim eu que vou causar seu próximo machucado.

\- Você não seria capaz.

Suga revirou os olhos, e Oikawa sabia que aquele era o jeito que ele admitia que tinha razão.

\- Ainda assim, cuidado. - Suga advertiu. 

\- Eu vou tomar, estou tomando. - Oikawa disse. 

\- Eu sei, estou orgulhoso.

Oikawa sorriu, Suga retribuiu de volta, aquele sorriso especial que Tooru não sabia descrever qual era, mas que sabia que era único para ele.

Oikawa se inclina, o suficiente para poder segurar o rosto de Suga entre as mãos e deixar beijos seguidos e rápidos em seus lábios, Suga sorriu e riu baixinho e essa era a razão pela qual Oikawa sempre o beijava assim, sabia que eram os favoritos dele .

Suga esfregou seu nariz contra o de Tooru, deixou um pequeno beijo no canto de sua boca.

\- Pena que não serve suco de abóbora no natal. - Oikawa comentou, Suga franziu como sobrancelhas.

\- Porque?

\- É meu favorito. - Ele respondeu com um balançar de ombros. - Sabe, é por isso que estamos aqui.

Suga riu e revirou os olhos, soltou o rosto de seu Tooru para pegar as xícaras que permaneciam perfeitamente aquecidas.

Eles brindaram e esperaram até o momento em que as corujas trouxeram os presentes que suas famílias tinham mandado.

E em algum momento no meio da madrugada, quando Oikawa casualmente apareceu na cama de Suga e se enrolou com ele no meio das cobertas enquanto ele lia algum livro, Suga apresentação que talvez fosse realmente uma pena que não tivessem suco de abóbora no natal.

Era realmente por ele que estavam ali.

Claro, ele e a droga da amortência.

Mas o cabelo de Tooru acariciava seu queixo e sua respiração parecia o ronronar de um gato, seu cheiro de carvalho era aconchegante e seu corpo era quente quando o abraçava.

Suga suspirou e voltou a ler o livro.

Talvez ela não fosse realmente tão ruim.

**Author's Note:**

> Obrigada a todos que leram <3


End file.
